Our Demons Within
by TheLightningKing
Summary: What will happen when the Titans have to fight their own personal demons... Themselves
1. Chapter 1

Our Demons

You know how movies always have the hero battle themselves to truly realize who they are on the inside

Well when it happened to us we never expected it to happen the way it did

It was a sunny day at Titan Tower but what was unusual was that their wasn't any crimes and hadn't been for the last 6 hours and we were all relaxing in our own ways,

Cyborg was barbequing on the roof while Starfire was swimming in the water with Robin; he actually looked happy for once as he swam and dived with Starfire, his mask still on his face, and his spiky black hair plastered to his forehead, Starfire's fanning itself in the air as she flew up and did cannonballs into the water,

I had taken the form of osprey and I was flying around, letting my bright green feathers absorb and refract the bright yellow of the sunshine, I was diving into the water and changing into a dolphin and doing tricks and when I got tired I'd turn into a raven and sit on the edge of Raven's chair and rest as she red her books and watched as the rest of us did stuff, but I kept trying to convince her to come out and have some fun with us.

I knew that she would never agree to do anything with us, but it wasn't because she didn't want to, it was because she was afraid to,

She was afraid that if she let her emotions get out of control, she would hurt us on accident, I knew this because I'd seen her when she was vulnerable and I've been in her head, I've also seen just how powerful she really is, I've seen her take on opponents bigger than she was…. And that's why I loved her.

I could never tell her how I felt, cause I knew that she would never believe it cause ever since Malchior fucked with her feelings she believes that she's an unlovable monster, but I will never let that stop me.

(A couple of hours later)

"We' red Raven go" asked Starfire her arms around Robin's waist her chin on his shoulder

"Yeah, do you think she's hungry" Robin asked

"I think she went to her room when the sun went down, something about having a headache" I said biting into a tofu dog and munching

"Hey let's go get her" Cyborg said flipping his four steaks on the grill onto a plate

"Yeah" everybody agreed… except me, I knew that she didn't like people in her room

"Uh guys maybe we shouldn't" but by the time I got the words out they were already out

"Crap" I muttered as I ran after them trying to get there as fast as I could, but I didn't get there fast enough, I could hear things getting thrown around, I heard her shout

"NNNNNNnooooooooo" and then the sound of something breaking

"Shit shit shit" I repeated but before I could get to the door I felt something like a gust of wind surround me and start to spin around me like a mini tornado before it exploded like an explosion in every direction.

"What the hell…." But before I could say anything I felt a pair of arms surround me and pull me into a hug, I looked up and realized that it was Raven, and that it was Raven's arms around me, I had never realized how much muscle she had or how good she smelled, or how big her beautiful amethyst eyes were, I looked into them and felt my self fall in,

Raven must have realized what she was doing, cause she immediately stepped back and blushed a deep red almost crimson, she put her hood over her head and asked me

"Are you okay, feeling anything weird?" she asked looking at her feet

"I felt something earlier…." I started

"Like a gust of wind" she said real quickly

"Yeah why?" I asked puzzled over why she's be worried about air

"Damn that means that you're involved to then" she said getting angry

"Come on I need to tell everybody what just happened" she said sounding…. Scared

I couldn't help but ask

"Raven is this dangerous, like life ending dangerous"

She just looked at me and nodded

"Crap"

There's never a good ending to a day at this tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if these are to short but the good parts are coming up so yeah review

and tell me what you think

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2

When I got to the Living Room I saw that everybody was sitting on the couch with a different expression on their faces, but that changed when they saw me enter with Raven,

Starfire's lit up like it was Christmas, while Cyborg's changed into a smirk, like he knew something, but Robin's didn't change at all, he just sat there, looking like he was thinking

I went ahead and sat down next to Cyborg and looked at Raven, when I sat down Robin cleared his throat and asked

"Okay Raven what happened "

"Well what happened is that you guys, excluding Beast boy broke a rare crystal that was created by the priests from Azareth to help me defeat Trigon" she said pacing back and forth in front us

"What do you mean" Robin asked "What kind of power does it have" he asked scooting forward to sit on the edge of his seat

"I don't know, but the head priest told me to never activate it unless he was there, but apparently if you get caught in it, then you're in it for the whole ride, It's designed to activate the latent power within us, but there are tests that must be passed, and if you fail inside the crystal, than you die in real life" she finished

"The test will activate in only a few hours, so I suggest that you notify Titans west and gather everything that you think that you might need, and get some sleep, cause I think that we're going to need all of our strength

"Do you know what the tests are" I asked her getting a surprised look from just about everybody

"What" I asked out loud looking around

"Well it's just that you're never serious about anything, you're always joking around" Cyborg said looking at me

I just shrugged my shoulders and stood up

"Are we done here" I asked pausing at the bottom of the stairs and looking at Raven till she blushed and turned around, I saw Robin and Cyborg exchange glances with each other

"Yeah we're done here" Raven said a little too loudly as she phased through the floor, right as soon as I got to the room I filled a backpack with spare clothes, and threw in some water bottles from my mini fridge and I figured that I had some free time, so I cranked up the radio and laid down thinking about what happened in the hallway until I feel my eyelids getting heavy and I slip into oblivion.


	3. Beast boy and Raven

Well tell me what you think and if you can tell me ways to improve it

disclaimer - ahhh you already know

* * *

Chapter 3

It felt like I'd just barely gotten to close my eyes when I felt someone shaking me and calling my name

"Beast boy wake up" A female voice whispered in my ear, I groggily opened my eyes and found out I was in some kind of a forest or a glade, their were trees all around me and a big lake off to my side, including a dock with Robin fishing off the side, I heard a giggle and looked to my left and saw Raven, but she looked different, she looked like she was generally happy

"Hey Beast boy, how'd you sleep" she asked me as she sat down right next to me and grabbed my hand, I looked down to our interconnected hands, than back to her face and asked her

"Are you feeling okay Raven, and where are we, where is everybody else…." I didn't get to finish, because she put her finger on my lips and whispered

Ssssssshhhhhhhh, now to answer your questions, I'm feeling fine Beast boy especially now that you're awake, and everybody is here" she said waving her arm in an arc in front of her

"Cyborg's cooking on the grill, Robin's relaxing on the dock, Starfire's picking flowers, and I'm right here talking to my boyfriend.

"What" I ask not sure I heard right, "Did you say boyfriend"

"of course silly" she said poking the tip of my nose, and leaning in to press her lips to mine, we stayed like that for several minutes, as the sun slides behind a cloud, sending the world into a state of perpetual twilight, when she pulls away and runs off, I get up and chase after her thinking it's a game, until I see her face etched in a mask of horror.

"What's wrong Raven" I shout but I never hear her response, as something hits me in the head and knocks me unconscious.

When I wake up, the first thing I see is Raven tied up, her wrists and ankles tied to the branches of trees, so her body is like a giant X.

I try to move, to change, and to do something to save her until I see someone behind her, someone extremely familiar as this stranger walks out from behind her I gasp and shout out

"No, I had you locked away; you're not suppose to be able to get out" I wiggle and twist my body trying to get out, but I stop when I hear **IT **talking

"Beast boy don't you know, you can never cage up your wild side" he says as he walks out into the light and lets me get a good look at him, he's the same height, same weight, he's even wearing the same clothes, nothing's different except for 2 things.

One is that the only colors he has is white and grey, like every dark color that I have on, he has except that it's grey and it's the same for the lighter colors, and the second difference is his eyes, the irises are a solid black, with green streaks in them

"You could never lock me away simply because I'm a part of you, I am the anger, the frustration, the loneliness, and the heartache that you feel over her" he shouts out angrily as he points to her

"Not to mention the wild instinct that we have, and your letting her ruin it, your letting her make us weak, that's why our teammates never take us seriously" he continued to shout as he walked up to Raven and punched her in her stomach, I watched helplessly as he punches her over and over again, I watched as after each hit, her back would arch in pan as she tried to breathe

"Please stop, please" I pleaded with him, as I felt the tears start to fall, why don't you punish me, take your anger out on me, just please leave her alone" I shouted to him as I struggled to get out of my bonds, I clenched my teeth as I felt blood start to slide down my arm as the rope peeled the skin off my wrists.

When I looked down at him again, I see to my surprise that his wrists are bleeding too, I look up at mine then back down to him and smile, as I think to myself "I got him now"

He looked at me and smiled too, and out of nowhere I heard someone in my head say "No you don't got me, and you never will" as he extends his arms to Raven's body, and at the same time, I hear Raven achieve consciousness at last,

"Beast boy what's going on, where…where is everybody" she starts asking looking around, working herself into a panic,

"Raven look at me, Raven I love you" I shout as **HE** morphs his arm into the arm of the Beast, letting the tips of the claws touch her stomach, before he drives them in all the way to the elbow the blood spurts in an arc as he pushes his arm all the way through her body, he looks up to see my expression and starts to laugh, a bone chilling laugh, I scream Raven's name out loud, and start thrashing around like crazy, no longer caring for the cuts starting to form on my ankles and wrists,

I watch as blood dribbles out of the corner of her mouth and slide down her chin to drip to the floor, I look up to her eyes and hear her final words

"Bea…Beast...Boy..I...lo...love" I watch as her head falls and her body flops like a puppet whose strings have been cut

"" I shout as my vision starts to turn black and I slide into the sweet, numbing darkness of unconsciousness.

Little did Beast boy know he was being watched by his teammates, who were trapped in separate dimensions but each with a front row view of what just happened, Raven (The Real Raven) sobbed quietly while she watched what happened, and she felt her heart break as she heard Beast boy shout out her name, she knew that trying to break through the barrier would take an enormous amount of strength and energy, two things she was short on, but that didn't stop her from trying , she knew that her teammates were doing the same thing as she was as she hurled everything at the barrier separating her from Beast boy, it was only when she felt totally exhausted, and unable to even keep her self standing did she stop, she sat in a corner and drew her legs to her chin and tried to block out the bone-chilling laughter that she could still here as she felt her tears come and she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Starfire and Robin

Sorry about the wait, but college takes up a lot more time than i realized

anyway...

enjoy :)

* * *

On the other side of the spectrum Starfire was flying for her life, across a familiar area that had been drastically altered

"This can't be happening" she thought to her self as she felt the tears gather and fall, she looked behind her, looking for her purser, and felt something hit her in the back, she cried out and started to plummet to the ground,

But before she could crash into the ground, she felt someone grab a fistful of her hair, and carry her somewhere, what seemed like hours passed, as Starfire gave herself into despair, and cried harder

"Quiet fool, the queen wants to see you" a gruff voice said above her head, probably the owner of the hand that was holding her hair,

She felt them drop and touch ground, as she was thrown forward landing on her hands and knees, in front of a girl sitting on a throne resting on a stone dais.

"Hello Starfire, I told you there was no point in running, there's no place for you to hide, this is my planet, and I know every inch of it" she started laughing a high piercing laugh that pierced into Starfire's very soul

The Queen flicked her long red hair over her shoulder as she leaned forward, and whispered "Embrace the power Starfire, destroy your sister Blackfire, and take your rightful throne, you know that your stronger than her, as well as your puny friends" she said pointing behind her throne, at the graves dug into the ground the names of her teammates and friends embedded in to the stone of the tombstones.

The Queen stood up and walked around Starfire, and stopped in front of her "Look at me Starfire, look upon your future" The Queen shouted as she lifted Starfire

Starfire cowered at what she saw and thought to her self that this was impossible

In front of her stood Starfire, but her skin was dead white, and her clothes we're black, her eyes were an angry red, as well as the energy that glowed around her hands, her teeth had been filed down to points, but it was what she saw in the energy swirling in her eyes that drove Starfire to scream in terror

Her eyes screamed about someone who had seen something horrible happen, and had turned her power into a destructive force, someone who had gotten power, and had wanted more, and more until it had driven her insane and into corruption

Starfire kept screaming, even when she saw her mirror self raise one hand and drive it into her stomach, pushing her several miles and into the sides of destroyed buildings,

As Starfire lost consciousness the last sight she saw was a Starfire standing over her laughing as she leaned in and whispered "Soon Starfire, very soon".

* * *

At the same time Robin, was chasing Slade through a maze that constantly shifted and changed

"Slade" Robin screamed as he finally caught up to him, and jumped kicking Slade in his back, sending him sprawling forward.

"This ends now Slade" Robin shouted pulling out his Bo staff and slamming it against Slade's back, Slade just barely sliding out from underneath it, and jumping up, snap kicking Robin in the face, and sending him flying, almost falling off of the platform

Robin stood up and looked around "What the Hell…" he thought to himself as he looked around; the maze had been replaced with a round circle floating in and inky blackness.

"Help us Robin" he heard several people say, he turned around and was shocked to see his friends and teammates in a cage, suspended over the darkness,

Before he could move he was grabbed by Slade and held down "Look Robin, look at this" He heard Slade whisper into his ear, his voice eerily familiar, he watched as he saw someone dart forward to the lever, he smiled as he saw someone that looked like him, yet he felt that someone was wrong, maybe it was the colors

There we're none everything was either black or white, the cape was a black, with a white under color, and the shirt was white with a black, along with the pants which we're also white,

Robin watched as mirror robin ran forward and grabbed the lever,

"Wait, what's he doing" Robin thought as he saw mirror Robin pull the lever forward

"Wait, STOP" Robin shouted as he saw the lever click to the other side, there was a moment of ethereal silence, as he watched his friends scream as they plummeted to their deaths

"YOU FAILED US ROBIN" he heard them say in his head, as he screamed and threw Slade over his shoulder,

"YOU FAILED US" he ran forward and kicked Slade in the face, he drove his foot into his stomach, and kept kicking,

"YOU FAILED US" Robin could feel the tears fall as he heard their voice echo in his head, as Slade stood up and laughed,

"You we're too weak to save your friends, to weak to change their fate, TO WEAK TO STOP ME" Slade yelled as he ran forward and punched Robin in the face, sending him flying to the edge of the circle,

Slade looked down at Robin, and pulled off his mask, and started laughing

Robin screamed as he felt his hands slip and let go, the last thing he saw was himself dressed in Slade's armor, laughing as Robin fell into the inky darkness.


	5. Cyborg's nightmare

hello again, sorry about the wait...things have been crazy recently, and srry about how short this one is, it's hard to make it longer when its about one person

anyway...read on

* * *

Cyborg always considered himself an older brother in the T-tower, always there to help Beast boy when he had a problem, and always there to help cheer him up when he was down, he was also there when Robin was losing control and was focusing to much on Slade, he was there for Robin when he wanted someone to train with him, or when wither of them needed girl advice

He was also there for the female members of the Teen Titans; he was there when Starfire needed a second opinion on an outfit, or to explain something about Earth traditions and customs or when Raven needed to vent about Beast boy (it was always about Beast boy) or someone to just hang around that didn't bug her (as much as Beast boy), he was even there for Terra when she was there, he knew that she had trouble and needed a brotherly figure, and strangely enough he still believed to this day that deep down she was a good person, tempted by a snake called Slade.

He believed that it was his duty to always protect his comrades and friends no matter what the consequences, which is why he believed that his metallic body was more a hindrance than a help, sure it gave him laser cannons, and super strength, but was it worth the risk of always having to charge up, or risk shutting down in the middle of a crucial fight, or lose the very pieces of his body, just the way that Gizmo had been able to do it, so easily.

That's what was running through Cyborg's head as he ran through the corridors that he had woken up in, groggy and dazed as he sat up and looked around, unsure until he heard the screams of his comrades echoing through the halls.

There wasn't a thought of running away, or hiding for his own safety as he ran making lefts and rights indiscriminately searching for where his friends might be, fearing the worst, and feeling like his artificial heart might burst when he heard an even worse noise, his arm was beeping, trying to tell him that he had a low battery and needed to charge,

At that sound his heart felt like it went into spasms, and he felt like screaming, he ran even faster, sensing that he was even closer, as the beeping got faster and faster, his senses felt like they we're on overdrive, the sound of his feet on the floor was like cannon shots in his ears, the sour taste of fear growing ever more as he envisioned the worst, the beeps sounding more the ticks of a clock,

He ran up to a door that marked this particular hallway as the end, and worrying that it was a dead end, smashed his shoulder into in linebacker style, and grunting as he felt the door give way and open up, and what he saw made his blood run cold…..

His friends we're strung up, tied to the ceiling by their wrists, their arms wrenched up cruelly and painfully above their heads, their legs shackled up and tied and connected to the floor by a long cable that ended in a hook on the floor, they we're screaming down at him

"Cyborg help us, please help us, please help us" over and over again, but it was when her heard Starfire scream as the ropes tightened, that he launched forward planning to rescue his friends and save his teammates from their fates, he got close, so close….close enough to reach out and grab their shoes as he felt his systems shut down from lack of power, he screamed one last time

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" as his voice dwindled down into nothingness, his normal blue skin, turned a black and he froze forced to endure their screams, and agonized yells, as his auditory functions we're the last thing to be shut down, and he was forced into a state that was neither living or dead, forced to know that when his friends needed him most…

He had failed


	6. Raven's Uncontrollable Emotion

Sorry for being away so long, i didnt mean to be lol but shit happened, there were technical malfunctions, clown fights, epic disasters and ninjas, so it wasnt my fault and besides im back lol now we can finish this lol...sorry if this is a little too brutal...

here you go...

playlist that was rocked while writing this...

Falling inside the Black-skillet

Worth Dying for-Rise Against

Just a Little Faster-There for Tomorrow

You're Gonna Go Far Kid-The Offspring

And The Hero Will Drown-Story Of The Year

Single File-Zombies Ate My Neighbor

* * *

When Raven woke up she was surprisingly lucid, knowing where she was and what was going on, which is why she was shocked to see that she was in the living room of the T Tower with everyone relaxing like normal …

"Was I dreaming" she wondered to herself as she turned to the window, what she saw made her blood run cold, scattered like giant skyscrapers were monolithic statues of her father, some still in various stages of being completed and all of them in color, all of them mocking her with their very presence .

"You see Raven, this is what you were made to do, and your very presence is what guaranteed his success" a familiar voice whispered into her ear,

Raven froze in fear and trepidation but refused to let Slade see that she was terrified beyond all doubt, as she turned she saw something weird and familiar, and as she finally turned to face him, she wasn't shocked to see that time had stopped again and everything had taken that bluish tinge, her friends stopped mid-movement

"You see Raven all this is because of you, you were the beacon and the key and in his humble gratitude your father has let us be the generals in his army, were going to lead them to distant galaxies until all this is under his domain and in return we will get everything we could ever want" he said into her ear

"Think about it, you could finally have what you most desire" he said his voice growing slowly, Raven couldn't help it as her eyes darted to Beast Boys figures and back to the window, but it was to late as Slade had already noticed

"Awwww now isn't that sweet the demon girl has a crush, serve your father and his life will be spared, we could use him….or rather we could use his beastly alter ego, in that form he's almost as strong as you, with the proper training" Slade putting special emphasis on the word training "he could become a powerful weapon"

"You will not have him as your tool" Raven shouted as she felt her anger explode white hot at Slade, her cloak fluttering behind her as she enveloped herself in her powers, trying to control them before she killed anyone

"Plus" Slade started standing there like nothing was going on "your children from the beastly one will be significantly powerful, and will become commanders and generals in the war" he muttered knowing that what he was saying would push Raven over the edge

She roared and rushed at Slade, her cape turning as blood red as her eyes as Anger finally took control but instead of destroying Slade like she was trying to do, Anger calmly walked up to him the bloodlust emanating off of her in waves as she looked at Slade in the eye and asked

"Is what you say true, is he going to let me lead his army? Do not lie to me corpse" she spat the word "or else I will send you to the deepest darkest hell I know" she said, and Slade could tell that she meant every word and felt a very unfamiliar tingle of fear in his gut

"Yes it's true" he said dropping to one knee and bowing his head

"Good" she said as she looked around, a grimace evident on her face "leave me now I have business I must finish"

"yes" he whispered as he was enveloped in fire and disappeared, Anger looked out the window and slashed her hand in a horizontal line in front of her making time move forward again, she grinned and turned to Robin and blasted him out of the window

She started laughing and turned to Cyborg who had a dumbfounded expression on his face as she levitated him into the air and started bouncing him around even while she enveloped the kitchen knives and sent them flying at Starfire who was to slow to move and took a knife in the shoulder and screamed this finally prompted as Beast Boy launched himself at her trying to stop her, Raven laughed as she effortlessly stopped him and enveloped him in a black sphere

"You're last little changeling" she said as she turned back to Cyborg and ripped his electronic components off and started using them to beat him senseless, she looked at Starfire and saw that she was still breathing, and started laughing

"Don't worry Star, your next" she said as she lowered Cyborg to her height, sadness and confusion evident on his face she wiped some blood from his face and licked it, savoring the coppery taste and whispered to herself

"My first victim" she hurled Cyborg through the window and cupped her hands together compressing her powers into a little sphere that she sent flying at him, she turned around and levitated both Starfire and Beast boy to the window and told them to watch with a smile on her face as the sphere collided with Cyborgs broken body over the ocean

There was an explosion of black energy that created a shockwave so strong that all the windows on Titan Tower blew out in showers of sparkling glass

Anger grinned and turned to Starfire and opened her cloak letting tendrils of dark energy reach out and grab her as Anger let her fall to the floor, the tendrils started pulling her back even as Star scratched her fingers on the carpet looking for any kind of handhold and finding none

As Star was sucked inside of Angers cloak the last thing Star could do was scream in unholy terror as she was sucked up into the darkness

"Tsk Tsk" Anger said as she walked over to Beast Boy "do you know where I sent her beast boy?" she stood in front of him and put her hands on her hips "I sent her to a dimension where there's no light, no sound, no heat, no smell, I sent her to an inky black hell and the best thing…..there's no oxygen either, lets see how long she can hold her breathe now"

Anger turned her head slightly and muttered to herself "I knew he wasn't dead" she extended a hand and from outside Robins body floated from the rocks below and landed at her feet

Robins entire body was covered in blood and cut up from the glass that had fallen on him from the explosion, his arm had a compound fracture and oozed blood from around the jagged piece of bone sticking out of his arm, and his ribs were all broken or cracked, one leg was twisted at an impossible direction and every time he took a breath blood would shoot from his mouth.

"poor little Robin" Anger said as she walked around him, and without missing a beat kicked Robin in his ribs, he tried to scream but all that came out was more blood "pitiful but he's still a titan so he must also DIE" she said as she levitated his body and stood him up, she looked around and smiled a sick twisted smile as she swept her hand around the room, lifting all the shards of glass and pointing them at Robins broken and bleeding body

"Ra…aave…nnn" Robin managed to mutter as he tried to speak, blood dribbling out of his mouth and head "pll..eeas…eee ss…tttooppp" was all he managed to say as his body was racked with coughs, blood literally flying from his mouth and onto the floor,

"Sorry Robin "Anger said her eyes glowing as she made the glass shards form a broken mirror in front of him "I wont stop Robin, you and Beast Boy represent a team that made Raven happy and gave her the power to resist Trigons influence and my influence, so once I get rid of you two ill be free from her"

A look of anguish passed in front of Robins face as he realized that they were the last ones still alive and tears started to build up and mix with the blood and fall down his face as he managed to look up and scream in anger and sadness as he realized that Cyborg and Starfire were already dead and that he would soon be too.

Anger looked at him and must have felt something because when she looked she nodded her head to him like he was a fallen enemy that she had much respect for "ill make it quick" she said but he said nothing back as he lowered his head and let his bloody tears fall, he didn't feel the needle sharp prick of millions of shards of wicked sharp glass fillet his body and splatter his blood across the wall.

"As for you Beast Boy, well there's nothing to be said that hasn't already been said" she muttered as she walked up to him and put her hand over his heart, he looked down at her with a mixture of various emotions playing for dominance Anger, Sadness, Regret, Loathing, Fear, all of them running over his face as a single tear fell.

Anger screamed as she channeled her energy into a beam and blasted straight through Beast Boy's body blasting a perfect circle where his heart was, she threw his body against the wall and ghosted straight through the floors till she came out the roof and flew higher till she was floating directly over the Tower.

She put her hands together and started building her energy into a sphere that grew and grew and increased in power she waited till it was the size of a blimp, before she started trying to compress it into the size of a marble, it was the size of a golf ball before her arms gave out from holding something so heavy, she grinned as she dropped it and sped off.

The blast was strong enough to make a nuclear bomb look weak, there was a mushroom cloud that could be heard halfway around the world and the blast was strong enough to shatter all the windows in Jump City, and than some, there was nothing left of Titan Tower except a crater in the sea floor and a missing island,

Trapped in her own mind Raven could do nothing but cry as she relived her friend's bloody executions over and over again.

* * *

review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
